Little Mistakes Make the Perfect Future
by Shinigami29
Summary: Mariah has gotten into a little bit of a sticky mess... now she needs to get out of it.
1. Getting the Big News

Ello!! ^_^ I'm starting orionblader's idea... so... if I do anything wrong, whack me over the head and tell me what ta do.  
  
Pixie: *whacks Ami over the head*  
  
Ami: ouch!! what did I do!!  
  
Pixie: tell us it was okay to whack you over the head...  
  
Ami: *grumbles something unintelligable*  
  
Pixie: *whacks Ami over the head again*  
  
Ami: ouch!! what did I do this time!!  
  
Pixie: your the all powerful authoress. your not allowed to say unintelligable things.  
  
Ami: NOW you tell me...  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT under ANY condition, own Beyblade. If I did, I wouldn't be here, begging on my knees, for you guys not to rat me out... I DON'T WANNA GET SUED!!  
  
Pixie: ahem??  
  
Ami: oh yeah...  
  
ANOTHER Disclaimer...: I don't own the idea either, but hopefully, orionblader will have mercy on me and not sue... I'M POOR!! WAAHH!!!  
  
Ami: happy??  
  
Pixie: *whacks Ami over the head yet AGAIN* yes  
  
Ami: *stumbles back and forth* enjoy... Joy... Ginn...  
  
-  
  
Finding out the Big News  
  
-  
  
Mariah walked out of the washroom in the morning, looking slightly pale. Her breathing was slightly forced, and she swore that she MUST of been badly sick or something...  
  
She had been puking every morning for the past month and a half or so, and she didn't know why. Today she had a check up with the doctor, and she was slightly annoyed that she had to wait 2 weeks just for an appointment.  
  
The doctor had appologised many times over the phone, but he had said that he was busy.  
  
She sighed, and got dressed. She sat down in front of her mirror, and combed out her hair.  
  
She had moved out to Japan when she turned 17, and had her own apartment now. In just a month, she would be celebrating her 18th birthday.  
  
When she finished with her hair, and had applied just a little eye liner and a bit of lip gloss, she stood up, and examined herself in the mirror.  
  
She frowned a little.  
  
She had gained weight... she would have to exerise a little more now. Maybe go on a diet.  
  
But first thing first... she had to get to that doctor's appointment...  
  
She started for the door... just as she got to it, someone ringed up on the intercom. She sighed, and pressed the button to speak.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey!!" a voice said; it had to be Ray. Ever since she had moved there 11 months ago, he had slowly been warming up to her. Only about 7 months ago did he take any real interest in her though. "Can I come up?"  
  
"Sorry Ray," Mariah tried to sound as happy as she could. "But I'm leaving. I've got a doctors appointment."  
  
"Alright" Ray said on the other end. "I'll meet you down here then."  
  
"Sure!" Maraiah frowned, and let go of the button. She left her apartment, and locked the door. She started for the elevator, but changed her mind and took the stairs. Okay... so maybe she could do little things to help herself lose that extra weight...  
  
She started to think of the excuses to say to Ray for going to the doctors...  
  
'Maybe I should say I need different birth control?' she mused to herself. 'Guys HATE that subject...'  
  
Soon enough, she left the stair well. She saw Ray standing outside the glass doors, and waved, forcing a cheerful smile to her lips. She went over to her mail box to buy her half a minute of time.  
  
She had three letters. Two were bills, and the third one was adressed to 'My Little Angel...' Mariah blushed, and pocketed it quickly. She put the two bills back and made a note to retrieve them later.  
  
Walking over to the door, she opened it, and Ray hugged her.  
  
"Hey there," he smiled at her, and Mariah smiled back. "Why do you have to go to the doctors?" He let go of her enough for her to start to walk to the hospital, that was about 20 blocks away.  
  
"New birth control," Mariah said simply. Ray blushed a little, and nodded. "You don't have to come with me you know."  
  
"It's alright," Ray still smiled. "I don't mind at all."  
  
"Fine..." Mariah sighed slightly.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Ray asked, looking down at her.  
  
"No," Mariah said quickly, smiling again. "Nothing at all."  
  
It took them about 15 minutes to get to the hospital, and Ray waited as Mariah went in to see the doctor. He asked her some questions, and then took some tests. Then he told her to wait out in the lobby.  
  
Mariah sat beside Ray, and looked away. Ray was holding her hand, stroking it slowly, as if she might die or something.  
  
The doctor came back out.  
  
"Excuse me," he said to Ray. "But... what is your relation with Ms Mariah?"  
  
"I'm her boyfriend," Ray said simply; Mariah almost choked.  
  
"Well then," the doctor smiled. "Congradulations. Your going to have a baby." 


	2. Telling the Father

Ello!! ^_^  
  
Pixie: goes to whack Ami over the head*  
  
Ami: *ducks* HA!!  
  
Pixie: *rolls eyes and whacks Ami over the head*  
  
Ami: X.X  
  
Pixie: *smiles* it's so much fun to do that...  
  
-  
  
Telling the Father  
  
-  
  
"Well?" Ray asked Mariah; they were at a cafe.  
  
"Well what?" Mariah asked calmly.  
  
"Who's the father!" he hissed under his breath. "And WHY did you do THAT with anyone! Seriously Mariah... You of all people should know that having a baby out of wedlock if greatly shunned upon our people..."  
  
"I know Ray," Mariah looked sharply up at Ray. "And it's none of your business." Ray looked down at his cup of coffee.  
  
"What are you going to do?" he asked after a few minutes.  
  
"I don't know..." Mariah sighed, and then stood up. "I'm going home..."  
  
Ray watched her go, still in a state of slight shock over the news.  
  
After awhile, he stood up as well, and left. There was going to be a team meeting at Tyson's soon enough, and he didn't want to be late...  
  
After about an hour of slow walking, he made it to Tyson's. He knocked on the door, and Grandpa opened it, smiling.  
  
"Hey there lil dude!!" Grandpa said. "Wha's up??"  
  
"Nothing much Grandpa," Ray smiled a little. "Where's Tyson?"  
  
"G Dawg is out back with his hommies," Grandpa said. Ray backed away slightly, and nodded, then walked around to the back.  
  
"Hey Ray!!" Tyson said as soon as he saw him. Max smiled and waved, Kai just stood there, and Kenny was too busy on his laptop.  
  
"Hey Tyson," Ray sighed, and sat down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Max asked, sitting beside him.  
  
"Yeah man, did Mariah burn the flowers you got her or something?" Tyson asked, sitting down as well.  
  
"No..." Ray sighed. "She went to the doctor's today..."  
  
"What? Why?" Tyson said quickly.  
  
"For a check up," Ray sighed, and looked up at the clouds. "But... I found out... She's pregnate..."  
  
"Oh..." Tyson looked shocked. Kenny looked up from his laptop.  
  
"Ray you sly ol' dog!!" Dizzi whistled.  
  
"I'm not the father!" Ray glared at the laptop.  
  
"Oh..." Dizzi didn't say anything else.  
  
"Well... if you aren't... who is?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Um... I just remembered that I've gotta go buy some food!!" Tyson shot up. "Bye!!" And he was gone...  
  
"What's up with him?" Ray asked. THEN it clicked in...  
  
~*~  
  
Mariah sat on her couch. She was biting her lip, hugging her knees to her stomache.  
  
'How do I tell him?' she thought to herself. 'What if he hates me? What would I do then?'  
  
She looked at the letter he had sent to her. Taking a deep breath, she opened it, almost expecting words of hatred on it...  
  
'My dearest Mariah,  
  
I counted the stars tonight. I tried for hours on end to figure out where I saw this one star before... when I realised that it was in your eyes...  
  
I cannot wait until I see you again...  
  
Forever yours'  
  
Mariah almost choked on a sob.  
  
"How am I going to do this?" she muttered to herself. "How am I going to tell him?"  
  
There was a knock on the door, and she got up. She went over to it, and checked the peep hole.  
  
It was Tyson.  
  
~*~  
  
Tyson stood there, looking at the door intently. Finally, it opened. Mariah smiled up at him delicately, and he smiled back.  
  
"May I come in?" he asked carefully. Mariah nodded, and moved aside. When he got in, he closed the door, and pinned Mariah up against it gentally. "Mmm... missed you..."  
  
"So your letter said," Mariah looked as if relieved, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Tyson leaned down, and bit her ear playfully, and then started to trail kisses down her neck. Mariah giggled. Then Tyson pulled back, sighing, and looking at Mariah intently.  
  
"So I'm going to be a father?" 


	3. Remembering

ELLO!!! Ooo... I THINK this will be a long chap^_^  
  
Pixie: i find it slightly annoying that orionblader acts as if he doesn't know what's going to happen...  
  
Ami: *shrugs* either he's being modest, or he truelly thinks that I'm gonna mutate the plot line beyond recognition.  
  
Pixie: Okay... his plot line that he suggested was something that you would UTTERLY and COMPLETELY enjoy writing... as long as you got to throw in some Lee torture.  
  
Ami: hmm... your right... *thinks* I am very mean to Lee all the time... and I don't even hate him... Lee's cool actually  
  
Pixie: *blinks* then WHY did you have him punched in Cat's Dream??  
  
Ami: 1) that was a Fate that LOOKED like him, 2) it was your idea, and 3) where the hell are my other muses??  
  
Vern: right here  
  
Dusk: you think we'd budge in??  
  
Morder: yeah... this is fun... *grabs popcorn from Jock*  
  
Chibis: *smile*  
  
Ami: *blinks again* you guys have been here the ENTIRE time and didn't say a word?  
  
Muses: *nod*  
  
Ami: *faints*  
  
Pixie: um... in behalf of Ami... Joy Ginn.  
  
Dusk: you forgot to say enjoy the chapter  
  
Pixie: who do you think I am?? F***ing Jolly Ol' Saint Nick?  
  
Dusk: *rolls eyes* okay... enjoy.  
  
-  
  
Remembering...  
  
-  
  
Mariah looked away from his gaze, and her hands slipped down to his chest. She bit her lip.  
  
"And when were you planning on telling me?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Mariah sighed. She pushed Tyson away from her, and then walked past him, down to the kitchen. There she started to wash some dishes from last night's dinner slowly. Tyson followed her, and leaned up against the counter. "When this whole thing started, I never really expected... well... any of it really."  
  
"For one thing you were mainly doing it to try to forget about Ray hitting on you 24/7," Tyson added in.  
  
"Will you PLEASE stop rubbing that in my face?"  
  
"Hey!" Tyson grinned. "If having me stick my tongue down your throat is what I have to do to help you forget about Ray, then I will GLADLY do it..."  
  
"Hmm... who's Ray?" Mariah asked, smirking; they played this game often. Well... ever since Tyson found out that he was the tool that Mariah used to forget about Ray at the begining. But... since then her feelings for him had grown.  
  
"Mariah," Tyson said warningly. "Do not try to start anything at the moment... if you don't remember we have a kid to discuss here."  
  
Mariah sighed, and thought to herself for a few minutes. Tyson grabbed a towel, and started to dry the dishes, putting them away as he did so, and waiting for Mariah to break the silence.  
  
"I guess I have to get an abortion..." Mariah muttered.  
  
"What?" Tyson said, blinking. "I'm sorry... I thought you just said that you were gonna get an abortion."  
  
"Yes Tyson," Mariah cleaned off the last dish, and walked out of the kitchen. She sat down in a nearby chair and waited for him to finish up.  
  
He was done in a few moments, and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Do I get any say in this?"  
  
"Tyson..." Mariah sighed, and turned enough so that he could see him clearly. "Women in my village get shunned, and usually thrown out of the village if they have children out of wedlock." Tyson bit his lip. He stood up, pulling Mariah up with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and led her to the couch. There he laid down, holding her to his chest delicately. "Ty-"  
  
"Shh..." Tyson put his finger to his lips. "No nothing. Just rest..."  
  
~*~  
  
Ray could not believe it... there was NO WAY possible that his hypothisis was correct... could there?  
  
He launched Drigger again, and once again, Dranzer quickly knocked him out of the arena.  
  
"Ray." Kai glared up at him. "You aren't concentraiting."  
  
"Sorry Kai," Ray sighed again. "Just thinking..."  
  
"And what could be more important then your training?"  
  
"Awe... come off it Kai," Max smiled. "You MUST know the answer to that... Mariah and her child!"  
  
"Hmphf," Kai crossed his arms. "Thats not a very good reason... so the whore got pregnate. We all knew it would happen one day."  
  
"She's not a whore," Ray glared at Kai.  
  
"Then how did she get pregnate?" Ray sighed.  
  
"I dunno..." he dragged his hands threw his bangs. "Something must of happened that she didn't tell me about..."  
  
"And the other White Tigers don't exsist all the sudden?" Dizzi threw in.  
  
"Dizzi!" Kenny glared at his laptop. "This is serious!"  
  
"I being serious chief!" Dizzi argued back. "I mean... come off it!! Whenever theres a problem with the rest of them, he ALWAYS speaks in plural; whether it be with the White Tigers or the Bladebreakers. But when it comes to Mariah, its only him! It's common fact that Lee has a major crush on her too ya know."  
  
"And Gary and Kevin are like brother's to her," Kenny sighed. "We all know... just... you don't have to rub it in you know."  
  
"Ooo... do YOU like Mariah too??" Dizzi snickered.  
  
"DIZZI!!"  
  
Maz and Ray chucked a little, and then Ray looked up. He made a decission.  
  
"I'll be back in awhile, alright guys?" he said as he started to walk away.  
  
"And where might you be going?" Kai asked, glaring at his back.  
  
"I'm just going to get something off of my chest," Ray smirked. "THEN I'll give you a more even match..."  
  
~*~  
  
Tyson sighed. One of his hands was just under the hem of Mariah's shirt, and his thumb was rubbing slowly against her back. His other hand was stroking her hair, usually just resting at the base of her neck.  
  
He didn't really know what to think about now... He was going to have a kid...  
  
Sure... he loved Mariah and all... but... he didn't know if it was the ever lasting love that all those sappy movies on TV are all about and that the daydreaming girls at school dreamed about.  
  
But... he didn't want to give up his only chance at having a family either way. If it was that ever lasting love, great. If it wasn't... well... they could some how make it work.  
  
He closed his eyes, and forced himself not to think. Then he looked up at the clock on the wall. 11:29.  
  
'All this happened in little less then an hour?' Tyson blinked a few times. 'Damn it... MUCH too fast to comprehend all of it... okay... let's slow down... Now... start from the begining...'  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Tyson sat with the Bladebreakers in his kitchen. Ray was cooking... and the food was burning.  
  
"Ray!!" Tyson sighed. "Your BURNING the food!! You NEVER burn the food!!"  
  
"Sorry Tyson..." Ray sighed. He scrapped the spoilt food into the garbage, and sat down. "I just can't get my mind off of Mariah..."  
  
"Oh swell..." Tyson hit his head on the table. "Okay... BEFORE you get into yet ANOTHER long and heartfelt tale of how pretty her hair shines in the morning, you might as well all leave. It's getting late, and now I have to go buy some food because Grandpa isn't gonna be home until Monday."  
  
"Awe..." Max frowned. "Alright... I guess I'll see ya tomorrow Tyson."  
  
"Ya," Tyson grinned. "See ya Max!"  
  
Kai only nodded.  
  
"Good riddance to the sour puss," Dizzi said cheekily; Tyson swore that she would of rolled her eyes if she had them.  
  
"We're going too Dizzi," Kenny said, before snapping his laptop closed. "Good Night Tyson, Ray."  
  
"Night Cheif!" Tyson waved, and then turned to Ray. He seemed to be in a trance. "Um... didn't you hear? Clearing out."  
  
"Oh... what? Yeah... sorry... just thinking about Mariah..."  
  
"Alright buddy..." Tyson sighed. "What happened?"  
  
"She's moving out..." Ray looked up at the ceiling. He, himself, had also gotten a new apartment, moving to Japan. Mariah had been staying with him for 3 or 4 months now.  
  
"Oh..." Tyson blinked. "Awe... that ain't too bad!! Now you won't have tampons and shit in your bathroom!! Come off it... I mean... I KNOW your crazy over the girl... but you BOTH need a little space."  
  
"Hmm..." Ray stood up. "Yeah... I guess your right..." he smiled at Tyson. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Tyson grinned. "Anything for a friend."  
  
"Good night Tyson."  
  
"G'night Ray!" Tyson watched as Ray left, and then went to a cookie jar. He opened it, to reveal some money. He took out a 20 dollar bill, stuffed it in his pocket, and slowly left the house as well.  
  
He headed for the store, and bought the stuff he would need to make some simple salad with Cajun chicken. A delightful little meal, that didn't cost much, so Grandpa wouldn't really notice that he took money from the emergency money jar instead of buying it with his own money...  
  
After purchasing the food, he slowly started to walk home. As he did so, he saw the weirdest thing. At least... the weirdest thing to him.  
  
Mariah sitting at a bus stop with three suitcases and a backpack. She was bitting her lip, and looking at a bus scedual.  
  
"Hey Mariah," Tyson said to her once he was behind her; she jumped, and then turned to look at him.  
  
"Tyson!" she sighed in relief. "God... I thought it was Ray for a moment..."  
  
"Ray?" Tyson blinked. "Are you... avoiding him or something?"  
  
"Um..." Mariah looked away. "Sort of..."  
  
"What did he do?" Tyson asked bluntly.  
  
"What would make you think that he did anything," Mariah said quickly.  
  
"Theres a lot of things..." Tyson smiled a little. "But the main one being that you look like your gonna skip town. Now... why don't you come with me. I know you don't got a place to stay because Ray is moping about you leaving -or was until I made him think straight- and as much as I used to eat, I eat only about half as much now, but I still think I could spare you a little food." As if on cue, Mariah's stomach made a tiny noise of protest, and a blush spread across Mariah's cheeks and nose.  
  
"Alright..." she said softly, and followed him. Tyson picked up one of her suit cases, and they walked together back to his house. Once they got back there, he set her stuff in the front room, and went back to the kitchen. Mariah followed, leaving her stuff behind. "I don't believe that you know how to cook."  
  
"Neither do most people," Tyson shrugged. "But I can cook a little. The thing I know the best, make the most, and love the most as well, would be my Cajun chicken. And of course, since Cajun chicken goes great with this salad, and it all cost cheap, I bought it."  
  
"Why didn't you just make something from here," Mariah asked, gesturing to around the kitchen; she leaned onto the counter.  
  
"Because Ray burned all of my food," Tyson answered simply. "He was daydreaming about you... again." Mariah blushed again.  
  
"Well... is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Plates are in the third cuboard from the right." Mariah nodded curtly, and started to set the table. "Knives and forks are in the first drawer on the left." After a few moments, Mariah had the table set, and waited for Tyson to finish.  
  
After about 5 minutes, he finished, and brought the salad and chicken to the table. "Here ya go..."  
  
"Thanks..." Mariah sat down, and ate some of the salad. "Mmm... good..."  
  
"That's store bought," Tyson smiled. "So of course THAT is good... try the chicken." Mariah nodded, and tried a bit. She smiled.  
  
"It's great!" Tyson smiled at her, and then turned to his own plate of food.  
  
They finished in a few minutes. Standing up, Tyson took the plates, and took them to the sink. Mariah followed him, and dried as he washed.  
  
"Well?" Tyson said after awhile.  
  
"Well what?" Mariah said, concentraiting on the dishes.  
  
"What did Ray do?" Tyson finished the last dish, and put it beside Mariah, and then started to put the other dishes away.  
  
"Nothing," Mariah said quickly. "Nothing at all."  
  
"That's a lie."  
  
"Fine..." Mariah sighed. "He's... he's hitting on me..." Tyson stopped, and looked at her.  
  
"Your moving out because he's HITTING on you?" Tyson shook his head. "Um... in case you haven't noticed... but most guys who like girls usually hit on them... didn't you know that?"  
  
"I know that Tyson..." Mariah sighed, and finished up the last of the plates. She sat down on a chair. "It's just that... it's just making me uncomfortable..."  
  
"Mariah..." Tyson sighed, and left the plates there. He sat down beside her. "Aren't you crazy over him or something?"  
  
"I used to be..." Mariah bowed her head. "And I still am a little... but i can't live with this back and forth stuff. It has to be one way or another, and I have choosen to stop it. NOW he chooses to begin it... it's frustraiting."  
  
"I would bet..." Tyson smirked a little. "Anything I can do to help?" Mariah blinked a few times, then looked up at him. Time froze for a second, as she leaned forwards and kissed him...  
  
The kiss lasted eternity and ended in a blink of an eye, as Mariah stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I'll leave..." Tyson heard this through his daze, and blinked his way out of it.  
  
"Woah..." he shook his head, and stood up. "Hey!! Wait up!" Then he ran up to her, standing in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Now... what was that about?"  
  
"I don't know!" Mariah bit her lip; Tyson couldn't help but think of how cute she looked...  
  
'SLOW DOWN!!' He screamed in his mind. 'RAY likes her... you remember Ray, right? He's your FRIEND!! And you are NOT a backstabber!!'  
  
"I just... I just..." Mariah looked around. Tyson took her chin gently in his hand, and made her look up at him.  
  
"You just what?" he asked softly, as if she would shatter.  
  
"I just..." she seemed to melt into his eyes... she leaned forwards again, her hands tangling into his hair as her tongue lapped at his bottom lip. He moaned slightly, and pulled her to his chest...  
  
It took a few moments for either of them to realise what they were doing... by then, they really didn't care.  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
'Okay...' Tyson looked down at Mariah. 'That wasn't very helpful... very pleasant and heartfelt... but not helpful or reassuring, but pleasant...' Okay... continuing on...'  
  
//Flashback//  
  
The next day Tyson woke up at around noon... it was Saturday, so he didn't have to worry about school or nothing. He smiled... then he panicked when the warm, fuzzy memories from the night before came back to him... he looked down and saw Mariah curled up against his side...  
  
He hastily pulled away from her, being careful not to wake her up. He searched the room for his pants, and pulled them on. He left the room in a silent dash, and ran down the hall. He entered the training room, and saw the family sword. He raked his hand throw his bands, and knelt down in front of it.  
  
"What did I get myself into?" he muttered. "Damn it... now I'm talking to a sword... well... it worked last time... Dragoon... what do I do?"  
  
"You could come back to bed..." someone said tiredly behind him. He turned around, to see Mariah yawning, only clad in a sheet wrapped loosely around her.  
  
"Mariah..." the heat is the room must of rose a couple of degrees or something... "Y-you should go home..."  
  
"Why?" Mariah blinked. Then someone knocked on the door...  
  
"Shit..." Tyson bit his lip. "That's why!! Quick! Back to my room... don't leave no matter what!"  
  
"What?" Mariah blinked again. "Why?"  
  
"Because my friends are here," Tyson said, standing up. "ALL of my friends are here."  
  
"Ray..." Mariah whispered. Tyson nodded; hearing Ray's name hurt him slightly for some reason, but he shrugged it off.  
  
"Now get to my room, and don't make a sound, alright?" Mariah nodded, and returned to Tyson's room. Tyson bit his lip, and listened for his door closing. Someone knocked on the door again, and he hastily started for it.  
  
He opened the door a moment later, and the crisp air hit his bare chest.  
  
"Hey Tyson," Ray said smirking a little. "Took you long enough... you got a girl in there or something?"  
  
'How come whenever you don't want someone to know something they tease you about it?'  
  
"N-no!" Tyson said quickly, a blush coming to his cheeks. "I was just... um... training!"  
  
"You?" Kai said bluntly, pushing his way inside. "Train? Your kidding, right?"  
  
"Hey!" Tyson glared at Kai. "I train! I'm not one of the best martial artists for nothing!"  
  
"Hmph," Kai just continued on, heading for the training room.  
  
"So Tyson..." Max winked, and they all entered. "Where's the girl?"  
  
"There isn't any girl!" Tyson, if possible, blushed more.  
  
"His room?" Ray said, looking at Max.  
  
"His room," Max nodded.  
  
"What?" Tyson blinked, and the two started heading to his room; Kenny just headed to the training room to watch Kai. "NO!! Don't go in there!! It's... um... REALLY messy!!" he ran up to them, but it was too late...  
  
They opened the door...  
  
"No one here..." Tyson's heart started to beat again. "Guess you were telling the truth."  
  
"I TOLD you I was..." Tyson said cheekily, glaring at them. Then there was another knock at the door... "Just a minute!!" he looked at Max and Ray. "Okay... you two go while I answer the door."  
  
"Alright Tyson," Ray replied. "See ya in a few."  
  
Tyson sighed as they left sight. He poked his head in side his room. Nope... no one was there...  
  
'Where is she?'  
  
The person knocked again, and he hurried to the door. When he opened it, he didn't get a chance to see the person. First he was blinded by a sheet being thrown in his face, and once he got that off, he was almost knocked off his feet as the person wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.  
  
They broke apart a minute later, and Tyson looked down at Mariah.  
  
"Do you want me to get yelled at by Ray?" he asked, one of his eyebrows quirking slightly.  
  
"Why would you get yelled at by Ray?" Mariah asked, stepped back a bit and winking. She moved past him to where her stuff was, putting her back pack on and somehow getting a hold on all three suitcases. "Theres a little motel across town called the 'River Inn'. I'll be there if your wondering..."  
  
Then she walked off. Tyson blinked a few times, and shook his head. He closed the door and went to the training room.  
  
"Who was it?" Dizzi asked.  
  
"Oh... wrong adress..." Tyson said quietly.  
  
'How the hell did girl's get so smart?'  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
Tyson smiled at that memory...  
  
'I'm still puzzled as to how she got out... and how she knew to leave... and WHY she still had that sheet...' he pushed one of Mariah's bangs back behind her ear. 'I'll have to ask her sometime...'  
  
~*~  
  
Ray talked quickly into the reciever of the payphone down the street that ran parallel to Tyson's street. He nodded once to himself.  
  
"Yeah... Mariah's pregnate... how? I don't know... I think Tyson has something to do with it... how do I know? Because he was acting all panicked and ran away, saying that he needed to buy some food... yeah, yeah, I know that's normal of Tyson... but STILL, isn't it suspicious? Alright... I'll see you then... bye."  
  
Ray sighed as he hung up the payphone. He stared at it for awhile, before turning and leaving the booth. He started to walk down the street as a slow pace, making his way back to Tyson's...  
  
~*~  
  
Mariah heard Tyson sigh a little. She bit her lip, and blinked back tears... she didn't want to think about what would happen after she got the abortion...  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Mariah was sitting on the motel bed, brushing her hair two weeks after the incident... she felt terrible...  
  
She had led him on, when they both knew that she liked Ray... didn't she? Ray definately liked her. But who did she like??  
  
She knew very well that she loved the not thinking about Ray most likely thinking about her when she was with Tyson...  
  
There was a knock at the door, and her heart leapt. She stood up and went to the door. She opened it, and her heart dropped faster then a stone off of a cliff...  
  
"Hey there Mariah," it was Ray. "Tyson said something about hearing one of your friends saying you would be here."  
  
"Yeah..." Mariah grinned a little, a sickening feeling stirring in her stomach. "I am..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you would be here?" he asked. He made a move as if he wanted to go inside, but Mariah stepped out, closing the door behind her so that they were both outside. "Kind of... nice knowing where you are."  
  
"Must of slipped my mind," Mariah said simply, shrugged a little. "Sorry."  
  
"No problem," Ray smiled. "I was just getting a little worried."  
  
"Hmm..." Mariah plastered on a fake smile. "Well... if you don't mind, I was just about to take a shower, alright?"  
  
"Oh... sorry..." Ray scratched the back of his head, blushing. "I'll... um... leave then?"  
  
"Yes," Mariah opened the door again. "Good bye Ray."  
  
"Bye..." Mariah entered, and closed the door. She sighed, and made her way over to the bathroom.  
  
"Might as well take a shower..."  
  
"And why do you sound so sour about it?" Mariah turned around quickly. Standing beside her window (which was open) was Tyson. The curtained bleww in on the light wind, as he grinned, looking at her.  
  
"Ty-Tyson?" Mariah rubbed her eyes, not believing he was really there. "That really you?"  
  
"Been thinking about it..." Tyson smiled a little shakily, and stepped forwards. He wrapped his arms around her, and leaned down until their foreheads touched. "Decided to come..."  
  
"And the Ray thing?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Mmm..." Tyson gave her a 'bedroom' look, as his hands started to travel up her back. "I decided RIGHT after I decided that it would be best for all of us if Ray came and stalked you..."  
  
"I'm not sure he will actually stalk me..." Mariah said skeptically.  
  
"Well..." Tyson grinned. "If your so sure, I can skip the shower I was planning on having and leave right now..."  
  
"I'm possitive that he's standing right outside with a machetti..."  
  
"Thought you would see it my way..."  
  
"Get over yourself and kiss me."  
  
"As you wish..."  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
Mariah giggled a little to herself at that memory...  
  
"Something funny Mariah?" Tyson commented softly above her. Mariah pushed herself up until she was leaning on her arms, straddling his hips.  
  
"Just remembering when you first came to my motel," Mariah winked a little. Tyson smiled.  
  
"As much as I would love to recreate that moment," Tyson said, bringing his other hand down to her hip as well and just resting them there. "We still have this kid to discuss."  
  
"Tyson-"  
  
"No," Tyson sat up, so that Mariah was in his lap. "We're discussing it."  
  
"Fine Tyson," Mariah sighed, and snuggled up against his chest. "But there's not really anything to discuss... if I have a baby out of wedlock, then I'll most likely get kicked from the village. And I couldn't live with that, because then I would never see my mom, or Lee, or Kevin, or Gary, or the Elders or any of my other friends again!"  
  
Tyson bit his lip.  
  
He muttered something so low, that not even Mariah could hear it. She doubted he heard himself say it either.  
  
~*~  
  
"What?" Mariah said, looking up at him from in his lap. He took a deep breath.  
  
'Your taking a mighty risk here Tyson...' he said to himself.  
  
"Then have the baby in wedlock..." he muttered louder. "Marry me..." 


	4. Independing Doom

ELLO!!!  
  
Pixie: *listening to Linkin Park*  
  
Ami: *blinks*  
  
Dusk: don't mind her...  
  
Ami: okay!! Oh... TK Machintosh? this is NOT a prequel to Heaven... and Orionblader? I would wuv ta hear you idea!! ^_^ and thanks for the info on the story!! I feel so honored!  
  
G.I.: for what??  
  
Ami: he thinks my story be better then he thought it would be^_^ oh... wait a second... i don't think they know you...  
  
Syquin: or me and Randy M'Lady.  
  
Ami: hmm... good point... and STOP calling me M'Lady!! Now... where was I?  
  
G.I.: your new muses  
  
Ami: OH YEAH!! I've had these three new muses for about 2-3 months now... sorry I haven't told ya guys!! Theres G.I., Randy, and Syquin. G.I. be an ex-army guy, Randy be a love-stuck neko-jin, and Syquin be a 3000+ elven boy that looks to be 9.  
  
Syquin: hmm... yes... well... Namaarie  
  
-  
  
Independing Doom  
  
-  
  
Lee hung up the phone. His blood was boiling with hatred.  
  
"Something wrong Lee?" Kevin asked, poking his head inside.  
  
"Get packed." Lee hissed between clenched teeth. "We're going to go pay the Bladebreakers a little visit..."  
  
~*~  
  
Mariah's world stopped then and there.  
  
'No... he did not just say that...' She looked up at him, and bit her lip. Then she looked away.  
  
"Pardon?" She whispered, pretending she didn't hear him. Tyson sighed.  
  
"Marry me..." he said again. "Please?" Mariah panicked... She pushed herself up and out of Tyson's arms, and started to pace the room. She dragged her hand through her bangs, and looked around the room, bitting her lip. "Mariah..." Tyson stood up. Mariah took a step away from him, as he stepped towards her. Step forwards. Step back. Step forwards. Step back. Mariah was now against the wall. Tyson sighed again. "Sorry Mariah... I should've known..."  
  
Then he turned, and left the apartment.  
  
Mariah breathed a harsh sigh of relief, and slid down until she was sitting on the floor.  
  
"How the hell do I answer?" she muttered to herself. "And what does he mean by 'I should've known'?"  
  
~*~  
  
Tyson sighed as he walked down the stair well.  
  
'I should've know that she didn't love me...' Tyson bit his lip. 'But what the hell am I saying? I don't know if I even love her... well... I LOVE her... but I don't know if I'm IN love with her... but Mariah... Mariah loves Ray... she always has and always will... she could never marry me... this was just a stupid thing...'  
  
He stepped out of the stair well, and left the apartment. Then he started to slowly walk home...  
  
~*~  
  
Ray went back to Tyson's, to see everyone leaving.  
  
"You owe me a match," Kai said as he passed.  
  
"Um... where's everyone going?" Ray asked, blinking confusidly.  
  
"Home G!" Grandpa said. "Time to clear out!"  
  
"Oh... alright..." Ray said.  
  
"Come on Ray," Max grinned. "You can come over to my house, alright?"  
  
"Sure thing," Ray nodded. "Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
Tyson arrived at home, to an almost emtpy house. He ignored Grandpa, and went straight to his room. There, he collasped onto his bed, and fell asleep...  
  
Grandpa looked at him worridly.  
  
"You alright Tyson?" he muttered to the slumbering boy, before going to the living room to sit down and think. "It's only twelve thirty and your already asleep..."  
  
~*~Later That Day~*~  
  
Tyson woke up groogily. He looked at his clock. It flashed 12:02... there must of been a brief power failure or something.  
  
"Swell..." Tyson sighed, and pushed himself up and out of bed. He looked out of the window, only to see blackness... "No help there..." He left his room, and started to walk to the living room... there he could sit down and think clearly...  
  
~*~  
  
Lee checked the time. It had takem them 3 hours to get to the nearest airport, and another three hours to get to Japan. The backed time left them with an hour earlier then supossed... so they had arrived at around six o'clock.  
  
Finding Tyson's house is what took so bloody long... it was now 9:46. The sun had set earlier.  
  
'Theres gonna be a lotta explaining to do when I find you Tyson...' Lee thought dangerously. 'Just you wait...'  
  
~*~  
  
Mariah had sat there, watching the hours tick slowly by. She was oblivious to what she was watching, and instead was seeing memories of her and Tyson...  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"God Tyson!" Mariah looked away from him. It had been two months since their little thing started... he was trying to convinve her to go out on a date ith him... "Ray might see us!"  
  
"Trust me," Tyson said smiling. "He won't..." Mariah bit her lip, but she trusted him. She nodded almost nervously, and he gave her a war, smile. "Now... you go get fanciied up... I'll pick you up in an hour, okay?" Mariah only nodded, and Tyson left ger apartment.  
  
Mariah sighed dreamily, and giggled. Then it got to her head that she ONLY had an HOUR. She got up and headed straight to te shower...  
  
After her shower, she stood in front of her closet, trying to decide what do wear... she finally decided on a midnight blue, sleaveless, shoulderless dress.  
  
What seemed like two seconds before she was ready, someone knocked on the door...  
  
"Come in!" She said happily.  
  
"Hey Mariah!" Mariah panicked, and looked at the clock; Tyson still had 5 minutes...  
  
"Ray!" Mariah said, forcing cheer into her voice. She practically volted to her bedroom door, holding it closed and just peeking through at Ray who was standing there, grinning at her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Came to see you..." Ray leaned back onto the wall. Mariah smiled nervously, and forced a cough.  
  
"Well... that's very nice..." she said in what she believed to be a 'stuffed up' voice. "But I'm a little sick right now... you should go... don't want you getting sick too..."  
  
"Oh... that's alright..." Ray insisted.  
  
"Hey Mariah!! I'm back!!" Mariah almost groaned. Men and their impecable timing...  
  
"Tyson?" Ray blinked, and left her line of vision. Mariah stayed there to listen, bitting her lip. "What are you doing here?" Mariah sneezed a little to give him a clue...  
  
"I brought some tea for Mariah," Tyson said sheepishly. "Grandpa made it for her..."  
  
"And this tea in where now?"  
  
"In my pocket. He gave me spicific instructions on how to boil the water and everything."  
  
"Alright... well... I guess I'll leave you to your... tea making... see ya."  
  
"Bye Ray!" Mariah heard the soft click of her lock, and let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. Tyson appeared in front of her, smiling. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Give me just a second," Mariah said, smiling lightly as well. She went and quickly applied her make up, and then left her room. She did a little spin, settling herself into Tyson's arms...  
  
"You look magnificent..." Tyson whispered to her. "But I'm afraid that we must take the back route out my queen..." Mariah giggled, and let Tyson lead her through the fire excape. He helped her down the last little leap, and started to lead her off...  
  
After a LOT of walking, they arrived at the bridge... underneath it was a little picnic set up with candles and everything.  
  
"Tyson..." Mariah blushed, looking at the set up. "How did you do all this?"  
  
"Phoned up Oliver," Tyson smiled a little. "He helped me make the food over the phone... I don't THINK he suspecks anything though... if he does I think he thinks that I think he thinks I'm in love with Hilary."  
  
"Which means in English?"  
  
"He's thinking that I'm thinking about asking Hilary out."  
  
"Do that and die..."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind when the school dance comes along..."  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
Mariah smiled at the memory. She pushed herself up, and looked at the clock. 9:53. Nodding to herself, she left the apartment, and walked downstairs.  
  
She was ready to face Tyson with her inpecable answer...  
  
Well... she didn't have an answer... but she was ready to face Tyson.  
  
~*~  
  
"Can we stop now!!" Kevin whinned. "I'm tired..."  
  
"And I'm hungry..." Gary put in. Then Kevin smirked.  
  
"Ooo... wait... we don't out power 'prince charming'... we're just his little squires... aren't we Gary?" Gary nodded. Lee rolled his eyes.  
  
"10 more minutes then we'll find a place to sleep," he said clenching his teeth. Kevin smiled happily, and then blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Mariah?" he said, almost in a daze. Lee turned around to see Mariah walking quickly somewhere. His heart leapt, and he ran up to her.  
  
"Mariah!" she stopped, and turned to look at him. He hugged her, smiling. "Mariah... it's great to see you..."  
  
"It's great to see you too Lee..." Mariah smiled a little back at him. "But if you don't mind, I have to go..."  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked. Mariah sighed a little.  
  
"Tyson's..." she bit her lip. "His Grandpa invited me over to watch some of his training... he's doing some late tonight to... um... get in shape for a tournament..."  
  
"Tyson's?" Lee smirked a little. "What do you know? We've been trying to get there ever since we got here..."  
  
"Really?" Mariah gulped a little nervously. "Hows that?"  
  
"I just need to talk to him..." Lee smirked viciously, a dangerous gleam in his eye.  
  
~*~  
  
Tyson watched the minutes tick by on the flashing digital clock... he knew the time to be wrong, but he still watched it.  
  
12:09.  
  
He sighed, and laid down finally. He could only picture Mariah...  
  
Sure... MAYBE he was going a little to fast asking her to marry him... but he didn't want to lose his child...  
  
Someone knocked at the door. He looked up at the flashing clock.  
  
12:11.  
  
He blinked a few times, but sat up, and went to the door. He didn't have time to see who was on the other side...  
  
As soon as the door opened, he heard and felt a sickening crack...  
  
His jaw had broken.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Lee saw him he punched him.  
  
"Lee!!" Mariah yelled, putting herself in between him and Tyson. "What are you doing!!"  
  
"Theres only one logical explanation for you getting pregnate Mariah," Lee said simply. "Someone forced you into it... theres no way that you would do it willingly. And Ray noticed how suspicious Tyson here was acting... so... tell me he isn't the father."  
  
Mariah bit her lip and looked away.  
  
"I thought so," Lee sneered. He pushed Mariah to the side, and pulled Tyson up by the scruff of his shirt. Then he punched his already bloodied face again...  
  
"Stop it Lee!!" Mariah said, grabbing onto his arm and trying to pull him off of Tyson. "Stop it!"  
  
"Give me one good reason!" Lee looked at her. The fight seemed to have woken up both Gary and Kevin, who were watching curiously over at a safe distance...  
  
"You want one good reason," Mariah said before she could think. "We're getting married." 


	5. A Seed Planted

Y'ello everyone!  
  
Pixie: *playing darts with bones*  
  
Ami: um... who's bones??  
  
Pixie: they would've been your's but Vern oh so kindly reminded me that I wouldn't exsist if you weren't here... so they're Jock's.  
  
Ami: ahh... should've known... oh... Jedi Princess Clarrisani?? I was reading over my reviews (as I usually do to try ta get a good idea... THOSE PEOPLE *points to muses* rarely help...) and I read over the one you sent me in chapter three... I got a good laugh over it... and I desided to use those lines... not actually said by Tyson and Mariah, but it'll be good^_~ hope you don't mind!!  
  
Dusk: so when you read something funny you know it ain't her work but someone elses.  
  
Ami: hey!! I can do funny!! Besides... it's ONLY two lines!!  
  
Dusk: you and I both know that those two lines are humour beyond what you can write  
  
Ami: *hangs head in embarassment*  
  
Dusk: I knew you would agree with me... now... enjoy.  
  
-  
  
A Seed Planted  
  
-  
  
Tyson sat there, startled at her words. Lee was also startled, for he let go of Tyson, and Mariah wormed her way in front of him, looking worridly at his bloody face.  
  
"Mariah..." Tyson smiled as the acception sunk in, and he hugged her. Mariah smiled back, but pushed away enough to look at his face again.  
  
"WHEN did all this happen?" Lee demanded, coming out of his shock.  
  
"8 months ago," Mariah answered without looking at him. "Come on Tyson... there's a medical kit in the bathroom."  
  
"I don't remember you having much time to explore my house..." Tyson said, half jokingly half seriously as he was pulled gently after her to the bathroom.  
  
"I looked around while you were asleep," Mariah said, shrugging a little. Lee followed them, and Gary and Kevin came too. Believing JUST Lee was one thing... people would HAVE to believe all three of them. "Sit down." Tyson sat down, and Mariah started to clean up his face.  
  
"How did you keep this from Ray?" Lee asked from the door.  
  
"Very carefully."  
  
"Alright..." Lee glared at Tyson a little. "And how are you gonna tell Ray that you two are getting married?? I REALLY don't expect you to just walk up to him and say 'hey Ray! Guess what? Tyson's the father of my baby!!'"  
  
"And then I'm gonna ask him to be my best man," Tyson smirked a little, but stopped quickly at the pain it caused. "Damn it... you know it hurts to even talk?"  
  
"Then don't!" Lee glared at him. "It would save us all a headache!!"  
  
"Excuse me Mariah..." Tyson stood up. Then he pushed past Lee. "Gary, Kevin, if you two want to stay the night the guest room is at the end of the hall. Same for you Lee." Then he walked down the hall, turning out of sight.  
  
Gary straight away started looking around for the kitchen... Kevin stepped into the bathroom and hugged Mariah.  
  
"So am I gonna be an uncle?" He asked, smirking.  
  
"Your not my brother!" Mariah laughed, but hugged him back, ruffling his hair.  
  
"I'm wounded!" Kevin put on a mock scrowl. Then smiled again. "I'll see you in the morning." Then he left as well. It was just Mariah and Lee...  
  
"Mariah," Lee took a step closer to her. Mariah stood her ground, looking up at him. "What are you going to do with a baby?"  
  
"Raise it and love it," Mariah answered simply.  
  
"And what about Tyson?" Lee hissed out Tyson's name venomiously.  
  
"Marry him and love him," Mariah answered, once again, simply.  
  
"Do you even love him?" Lee asked in a rough tone. Mariah opened her mouth to answer, but couldn't find out. "Didn't think so."  
  
"I never said I didn't love him," Mariah shot back at him.  
  
"You didn't say you love him either," Lee said; there was a new smirk on his face. "So... WHY are you marrying him if you don't love him? For the child? HA! He'll probably end up devorcing you or abandoning you!"  
  
"Tyson isn't like that," Mariah said; too late. The seed of doubt was already planted. Now alls it needed was time to grow.  
  
"How do you know?" Lee said; he took another step towards her. This time he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Lee!" Mariah tried to push out of his embrace. He held her tighter.  
  
"How do you know Mariah?" he asked again, in a more demanding tone of voice. "Answer me."  
  
"I don't know!" Mariah said, a little louder then she meant to. Suddenly, Lee was pulled off of her. Tyson glared at him from behind Grandpa, who was standing there olding Lee by the ear.  
  
"Don't treat the lil lady like that!" Grandpa said, pulling Lee down the hall. Lee was too busy trying to get his ear back to hear properly... "WHO do you think you are!" They heard the door open and slam close.  
  
Tyson pulled Mariah into his arms gently, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I've got to go to the hospital..." Tyson said; his voice was muffled to her ears. "My jaw is broken... Grandpa is taking me... I'm... well... I'm going to tell him then. Do you want to wait here or come?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss him giving you the 'how to treat the lil lady' speach," Mariah smiled into his chest. Tyson then started to lead her outside, flicking off the bathroom switch on his way out and heading down the hall.  
  
Grandpa gave them a strange look when they came outside, but they ignored it. The three of them then started to walk to the hospital.  
  
~*~  
  
Lee rubbed his sore ear as he walked down the street. He pulled an address out of his pocket. It was Tyson's address. Sighing, he went to the nearest person and asked for directions...  
  
When he got lost 20 minutes later, he asked for directions again and was sent in the opposite direction...  
  
'This is gonna be a long night...'  
  
~*~  
  
When they got to the hospital, Grandpa stopped Mariah from going in with Tyson. He motioned for her to sit down, so she did so.  
  
"What's up with you and T?" He asked, smiling to some unknown joke. "You two... gotta school project or something?"  
  
"No..." Mariah blushed. She wished that Tyson was here to help her. "We're... um... we've been dating for about 8 months now... or... well... er... sort of dating..."  
  
"I know," Grandpa smirked more.  
  
"What?" Mariah looked up at him, shocked. "How do you know?"  
  
"Tyson is VERY sneaky..." Grandpa winked. "Much better then I ever thought he could be when I started to train him... but he get's a little lazy when his mind is off. His mind was off... and what do you know? He left out a Valentines Card with little pink and red hearts and a box of chocolates on the counter in the morning when he thought I wouldn't be up."  
  
"Oh..." Mariah looked back to the ground.  
  
"What else?" Grandpa sat down. "And don't be afraid... it isn't like your becoming my Grand daughter-in-law or something..."  
  
"Um... well..." Mariah bit her lip. "I am..."  
  
There was a moment of silence, which you could hear a pin drop in. Then Grandpa stood up.  
  
"Excuse me lil lady..." he said politely. "But I'm gonna go... check up on Tyson..."  
  
Mariah paled slightly as Grandpa entered the room... then laughed when she heard yelling. It was along the lines of 'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!!'.  
  
~*~  
  
Late into the night, there was a knock at Ray's door. Ray groaned, and got up out of bed. He looked at his clock. 11:38.  
  
Walking half-blindly to his door and stubbing his toe on a chair, Ray opened the door and blinked a few times.  
  
"Lee?"  
  
"Hey Ray," Lee said. "Guess what I found out?"  
  
"What?" Ray yawned, and let him in.  
  
"Tyson's the father," Lee hissed. "And him and Mariah are getting married." Lee heard a thud, and turned around...  
  
There was Ray, lying on the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
Mariah was giggling when Tyson FINALLY got out of the hospital room... the doctors had left about 20 minutes before... the yelling had continued, many times stopping. Mariah guessed that Grandpa spoke in a normal level of voice in those pauses...  
  
"What are you laughing about?" He asked. Mariah laughed. His voice was strange, because of his broken jaw, and his broken nose wasn't much better. Both of his eyes were bruised from the chain reaction.  
  
"It sounded like he planned the entire wedding..." Mariah smiled, and walked up to him. She pulled his face down, and kissed both of his eye lids.  
  
"No..." Tyson sighed. "He was just yelling about how happy my dad would be, and how he was going to brag to all of his friends that I was going to get married the traditional family way..."  
  
"Traditional?" Mariah blinked.  
  
"That means with the family sword behind the alter," Tyson shook his head, and hugged Mariah. "You tell him the other bit of news?"  
  
"No..." Mariah shook her head, and leaned onto his chest.  
  
"What other bit of news?" Grandpa asked. Mariah jumped, not expecting him. Tyson smiled, and looked up at his Grandpa.  
  
"We're going to have a child as well..." Grandpa first looked shocked. Then panicked. Then slighly mad and annoyed. And finally, happy.  
  
"Let's pray for a son..."  
  
"What?" Tyson looked at him. "Why?"  
  
"So we can teach him martial arts of course," Grandpa said. Tyson rolled his eyes.  
  
"Girls are fully capible of learning martial arts too..."  
  
"Yeah," Mariah agreed. The subject about the baby reminded her of what Lee had said...  
  
'Do I really love him?'  
  
~*~  
  
Lee woke up groogily. Lee was looking down at him. He groaned, and sat up, holding his head.  
  
"I had the most bizzar dream..." he muttered. "You were in it... you said that Mariah was pregnate with Tyson's child and that they were getting married..."  
  
"Ray..." Lee patted him on the back. "That wasn't a dream..." 


End file.
